Mewtwo's ultimanium
by grishka
Summary: The sequel to mewtwo returns, the life that Mewtwo thought he know was more twisted than he thought. When he uncover a plot that threaten everything he hold dear, he must now embarks on the most darkness journey yet, destroy TR totally and completely.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:This is my first ever fic and the story will take place 20 years after Mewtwo returns.I don't own the pokemon franchise only certian characters.**

**Introduction:Cast and crew**

**Mewtwo-Samuel Wayne Fisher**

**Ambertwo-Sarah Dawes**

**Sabrina-Ana Grimmsdottir**

**Giovanni-Tom Reed/Ra's al ghu**

**Madame Boss-as herself**

**Dr Fuji-mr Dawes**

**Mr Blair-Lucius Coste **

* * *

><p><strong>Director-me<strong>

**script writer-me**

**story board-me**

**music by Hans Zimmer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:A whisper in the wind<strong>

**"Just do what ya have to do!"**

**"I always do Sam,i always do."**

**Sam Fisher and Grimm,The White House,sometimes around 2011.**

**In a secure facility,Team Rocket or what's left of them are interogating a man with blond hair and blue buisness shirt name Blair,CEO of Blair Tech inc."The thing you have to understand is the Mewtwo you know is dead, his creators kill him, asked him to committed crimes in a world that he didn't understand,crossed one line too far. Your plan to create him cost the live of a poor little soul, Amber, she was the only person that humanize him, died in some car accident by some anonymous bastardo(bastard) ran her down back when she was just so young. So he left,left Team Rocket, left the chance to be the ruler of the world, to be all that almighty left it all behind. He hopped off the grid and went on looking for a new reason to live, eventually he found one. He caught a whisper in the wind that maybe the death of Amber wasn't just some random accidente(accident).He traced the evidence to a city in the far reach of the Unova region,a city name Valenkin."**

**The sceen now jump to a beautiful seaside cafe in the Unnova region,where a waiter is bringing a plate to a mysterious figure shrouded in waiter come to the mysterious person then say"Excuse me _signore_(sir)?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"There's a called to you,please accept this compliment of your caller."**

**The waiter walked away just as soon as he gave the hooded figure a ear piece and a sat phone.**

**"Who is this and how did you find me?" Said the hooded figure.**

**"Mewtwo there's group of armed team rocket hit squad just entered the market place and they're zeroing on you, unless you do exactly what i said this would be a short conversation!"**

**"You still haven't told me who you are and how do you know my name!"**

**"No time for introduction,you better hide in that market stall or you'll be dead!"**

**Then Mewtwo had no other choice than to do as the mysterious woman said and headed into the market to hide and slowy moved Mewtwo ran into a stall when gun shot rang up, then the mysterious woman call in again "I have hacked into the city power circuit and i could overload the transformer in your area, market will be going to a balckout in 3,2,1."ZAPPED!**

(flashback1)

**"Daddy, daddy!"**

**Amber Screaming for her farther from her room**

**"Hey there, Amber, what's wrong?****"**

**Mewtwo answer to her desperate cried back when he explore her old house. But at that moment something has cause strong and pwerful haloucasion that made a ultra-powerful psychic cat to feel it so real like he is talking and answering to real people. **

**"I don't like the dark, it's scary, can you turn the light on?" **

**Amber asked Mewtwo as she needed some comfort from the light.**

**"Okay, but there's nothing to be afraid of the dark. Sometimes the dark is useful too, like when you wanted to sleep."**

**Mewtwo replied to Amber as he assured her that there are some great thing to be in the dark.**

**"When it's light you can't see in the dark, but when it's dark your eyes can see everybody and no one can see you."**

**Mewtwo explaine to Amber about the ability that the light and darkness provided to people. Suddenly, CLANG!**

**A sound rang up down stair that force Mewtwo to leave Amber's room to investigate. But he didn't leave without saying anything. "Daddy need s you to stay in bead now he's gonna close the door."**

**"Okay daddy i love you."**

**"Shhhhh."**

**(end of flashback)**

**(Present day)**

**"There you go Mewtwo, nice and dark just the way you like it" the mysterious woman informed Mewtwo about his surrounding as he shoots up the thugs while experiencing strong that just very real flashback. **

**(flashback 2)**

**Mewtwo close the door to Amber's room silently then he go down stair and saw two thieves snooping around.**

**"Will you look at this stuffs i mean like think'bout all the money we can get with these award!" Said thieve 1.**

**"Oh crap!" Thieve number 2 yell as he was disarmed by Mewtwo a been twisted up at the neck by Mewtwo's deadly Krav Maga martial art.**

**Then Mewtwo accurately marked and takedown the other two thieves with only two he saw a hallucation of Amber standing next to him and asked "Daddy, what did you do to them?" **

**"Amber please dont't cry!" Mewtwo try to comfort Amber and try not to let her look at the scene that he just did although she is mearly a illousion create by strong emotion and unbreakable memory link from the past. **

**(end of flashback)**

**"Mewtwo, Mewtwo, Mewtwo, please don't check out on me." The mysterious woman asked frantictly as she wanted to know about Mewtwo's status "I'm still her." Mewtwo replie as he experience another but more powerful flashback. Then Mewtwo working his way up and takedown the rocket grunts steathly and asked the woman he's talking to about who is leading the group of armed man:"Any idea who is the gang?" "One Griffrin, he's the gang top 's holding out at the other end of the market,you should make visual contact at any time now." With that sentence finish Mewtwo saw a group of four remaining armed gun man. Mewtwo marked three bad guys then take three precise headshots with his silenced Mark 23 pistol. "Shit, i'm outta here!". Mewtwo saw a man running into the local toilet and shooting wildly to protect himself.**

**Mewtwo ran to the door and kicked it open and sending Griffrin flying in to the wall "Looking for me asshole." Mewtwo said as he diarm the man, then Mewtwo said "No more playing around, who sent you?" ,the brutal interogation begins when Griffrin refuse to co-op ! Griffrin scaredly answering Mewtwo question just as Mewtwo smashed him into objects and gained succesful confession.**

**Question 1:"Why did you tried to kill me?" Asked Mewtwo after he slammed Griffrin into the toilet.**

**Answer:"I didn't want to but the guy who hired me wanted you dead!"**

**Question 2:"Who is he?"**

**Answer:"It's Kodai, Grings Kodai. Runs drug and guns anything people wants he gets, after buiseness broke he turned to these kind of dirty work!"**

**Question 3:"Dose he know anything about Amber?"**

**Answer:"Something that you might wanna know, but don't tell him cause this guy is a drunken nut job he's gonna kill me, he's crazy(Got kick into the latrine). He lives at the city old museum on George'street,Baroness avenue!" **

**"Oh don't worry i won't tell him anything at all !"**

**With that statement done Mewtwo coldy snapped Grriffrin's neck, then took his car and heeaded to the old museum.**

**A/N:**

**How wast that people review anyway you want because working with you to improve storylines is very important. And the story won't gone like SCC i can guarantee that. Please review soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone i'm back in action after 24 hours anyway here's part 2 and it's gonna get more exciting as everymoment pass ! <strong>

**part 2: Pjama party of gore.**

**"Don't think i told you so, but i knew all along that's where Mewtwo is gonna ran into, anything dirty in Valenkin ran through that mansion, Kodai's whole operation was base in there and he turn the whole building into a fortress. Which to be fair pretty much was before he fill the place with jumpy guys with automatic weapons and new psychic detection technology, but Mewtwo know the murderer of his little girl was in there and that ashole might know something about Amber's death. So Mewtwo was going in, no matter what."**

**Blair, during interogation.**

**In a dark alley way, Mewtwo just arrived at the city old museum where the shady buisness man is hiding. Before he leave the alley, he took the glass on the stolen black SUV and use it like an improvise Arbok-cam. First Mewtwo test out the improvise arbok-cam by peek ynder the door in front of him. As he peek under it, he found the old museum to the right just 60m away from where he is standing now. Mewtwo decided to put on hood then open the door and walk to the target building normally like everybody else around him,as he approach the building from the side and open a small door, Mewtwo silently takedown a rocket grunt by breaking his neck then take the other two grunts by his silenced Mak 23 pistol. Then Mewtwo clime up a pipe to infiltrate the mansion and search for Jonathan, first Mewtwo take out another grunt by hand-to-hand combat, after that he marked a chandelien on top of a strange device that marked "P.D.D" then Mewtwo pull the trigger and bring down the chandelien and destroy the device. The rocket grunts know that Mewtwo has just breached their premimeter, then Mewtwo take an evasive action by leap out a window then hanging on to the side, after that he manouver to the other window at the end of the dark room. He swooped up and killed two more grunts swiftly, Mewtwo has wasted no time when he stealthly to a weapons crate and upgrading his weapons. Then Mewtwo walked down to an entraced to a wine cellar where he kill four more grunts with deadly speed and brutallity. When he walk down to the cellar, he saw a line of spot light as they were turn on Mewtwo ran into safe spot.**

**"Hey Mewtwo, shit! Is this thing on ? It is? Good. You're looking for me well you found me! I don't know how did you get here or how far did you go but you're going no further ! If you wanna run i'll give you a head start and if you ever come back for more i'll be waiting , and i'll finish you the same way that i did to anybody who mess with me. And one more thing, your Amber , your precious little Amber, she was an goddam whore!"Kodai said as he sent out 3-6 grunts to takedown Mewtwo. "Show your self Mewtwo i'm a nice guy i won't hurt ya !" The first grunt said that just moments before mewtwo headshotted him and walk to a door to exits the cellar then walk up to a cargo basement. Mewtwo sneak up and takedown some grunts before move out of the basements, up to the street, then clime up another pipe to the next floor then move up to Kodai's room. Mewtwo peek under the door again only to saw Kodai in his usual buisness outfit and talking to his thugs :"Boss what are we gonna do when that thing shows up ?" "Then you shoot him ! What kind of fucking stupid question is that !" "Let me make this clear nobody is gonna leave this building until that...thing is dead understand ?" "Ok boss" " I said are we clear ?" "Yeah sure boss." Mewtwo decided to heads out to a window the sneak up to the room then create a diversion on the side to distract the grunts. The rocket grunts shoot out to every windows while then Grings shoots up the glass like an drunken men and shouting out loud:"You're done for it cat-face you hear me,you're done for it !" Mewtwo ran around the room and kill all the grunts then torture Jonathan with everything in the room "Grings Kodai, were you said something about my Amber." Mewtwo remind with a voice that fulls of death wish "Oh man, I was just messing with you man, i didn't mean it, i swear i didn't mean it!" Jonathan replied and begging for mercy desprately "Then make it up to me.".First he snapped Grings on the wine table "Why did you kill Amber ?" "I can't tell you, all you can do is kill me!" then Mewtwo slam his head into the table "It was the top lady, she wanted me to do that so she could use the death of the little girl as a leverage for Giovanni to covinced the good doctor to create you ! Ahhhhhhh ! " Grings choke up his breath for he couldn't withstand the psychic force.**

**"what kind of plan is he having ?" **

**"Can't tell you !" Mewtwo is getting frustsrated then he smashed Jonathan into the piano the scratch his on the broken glass. "Okay, the top guy is making a big plan to take over the world so he hired me to killed you so he can make sure the whole operation gone smooth sailing !Ouch!"**

**Then, suddenly a group of highly trained rocket elites burst in to the room and kiddnap Mewtwo. "Mewtwo you need to go with then." **

**"Why should i ?" **

**"If you're talking to ice queen then go with her because she knows everything that will interest you." Kodai reasoned with Mewtwo about why he should go with the rocket elites**

**Then, one of the rocket elte drugs Mewtwo with an sleeping dart. Then Mewtwo slowly faded away, then, its all blacked out.**

**_What's gonna happen to our handsom hero ? What kind of truth and scheme will he uncover ? Find out in the next chapter ! Please review more!_**


	2. Chapter 2

I'mmmmmmmmmmmmm back people and here is chapter 2 of the and after this chapter the real twist is gonna R and R people.

Chapter 2: Welcome home

"i'll be happy when you off sleeping beauty to the boss."

"That was no problem anyway we need to know what this thing know and clear his memory ASAP." The two officer leading the newly formed rocket elite talking to each other as they bring Mewtwo out of the transport plane at the the Viridian city air field just outside Viridian city. "It was clear that someone wanted to talk with Mewtwo so then that's why they flown him home to Viridian city, Kanto region. If Mewtwo with his mind snapped out of it, he would have rip it apart with his bare hands."

Blair, during his interogation.

Mewtwo with his mind is recoulperating from the effect of the sleepy drugs, can only see blurs of the surrounding our hero found himself in a room where he is going to be torture by team rocket bosses:Giovanni and madame boss. "Now bratboy your responsibility is to make sure our operation go smoothly and take out our little furball if necessary."

"Yes mother, and why am i letting into this plan ?"

"Because i'm your mother and when i said that i want something i mean i want it for real. Now let's go we gotta get to Cerulean city and prepare for ground assault."

Madame boss and Giovanni walk away leaving Mewtwo alone with an mysterious woman and a grunt who's going to give Mewtwo a dose of truth toxins. Suddenly the grunt was been killed by the mysterious woman who revealved her self as Sabrina the Saffront city gym leader and the lady who called Mewtwo at the Unnova region. "My name is Sabrina and i'm a mole inside team rocket gathering information about their current plan to take over the world and we are needing your help to take out team rocket." She said to Mewtwo as she free him from the chair where he is sitting on. "Why me and what do you mean by "we"?" Mewtwo asked anxiously as he showed no sign of interest in her intention. "Mewtwo the P.S.A..A can't find any other people to destroy team rocket better than you to do this job. You're the outside man while then i'm the inside job, the next moment i make my move i'm dead, so hit me."

"Let me remind you that i'm not part of your organizaion or their operation to takeout team rocket."

Then Sabrina pull off a secret hint for Mewtwo to know his life long love is still alive and safe, for now. "Just one hint, one hint about her then you'll dose yourself into this game." then he starts to corner then slam on the locker real hard but Sabrina slap his cheek. "I know she is still alive, how is that for a starter?"

At first Mewtwo try not to believe in that statement because he knows very well that Amber died away a long time ago when he was a young kitty. "No, i don't believe you, you're lying, she died a long time ago ! I saw it all happened with my own eyes !" then Sabrina start to convince Mewtwo to believe her words and she promise him if he help the mysterious P.S.A..A in their struggle agains international crime syndercates then he will see her again if not then its out of Sabrina's hands.

"You take this snake-cam and this key get to my car after you destroy the importance part of the airfield, i'll give you the list but first hit me." Mewtwo takes his oppurtounity then threaten her "You better remember this clearly if you're lying to me then i will will break your spine, you hear me i will break your spine." Then he slap her with great force then walked outside with a MP443 silenced pistol then Mewtwo decided to take some C4 charges and a deadinator. "Good work, now there are three targets you need to hit: first is a helicopter inside the hangar near you then to a pwer conduit to disable the airfield quick reaction capability finally is a sat-link to a private spivor that could spot you when you try to get out by cars." "So i have to hit all three of them before get out, no problems." then he race to a hangar nearby then kicked open the door on the cat-walk. "shit, did you hear that,bro?" "Don't you try to hide i'll look every shelter, every hiding place you may get into !" the grunt shouts out loud as they start to search for Mewtwo around the hangar that has an helicopter that could track down Mewtwo when he escape. Then Mewtwo marked and execute all the grunts and technical crews inside. After a clean and silenced sweep he plant a demo charge on the aircraft befor he exits the hangar by the side then move on to the power conduit. "All personnel please remind that the use fast moving vehicle for your private purpose is strictly prohibited if you are found doing so, you will be put to discipline re-educate procedure, thank you." the lady on speaker inform the grunts and anybody working in the airfield about this strict regulation of vehicles uses.

Mewtwo first sneak pass some grunts then he entered a small building where a killed two unsuspected grunts then cut the power to the airfield with awesomely powerful hands. Then he walked to a attenna vehicle that has been identified as the satlelite uplink that he must destroy. At first he use a nearby pipe to manouvere on top of team rockets security units, then execute them one by one as they moved into dark places. After some minor roufgh in with the grunts, Mewtwo plant the last charge on the sat-link. Then ran for the gate but he doesn't forget to upgrade his weapons or avoid the guards. Finally, Mewtwo walks to the front gate but Sabrina inform him news that will make him dout her more "Mewtwo, Amber is okay but i have to push back the call i promist." "Stop playing game and don't call me unless you got her on the line." then he wipe out a group of guards at the gate then open it for freedommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm !

Before leaving, Mewtwo deadinate all C4 charges and crippling the air field capability. "Mewtwo are you in my car?" Sabrina asked worringly as she tried to call Mewtwo what to do next. "I'm in your car right now." "Good i need you to head out to Saffront city, the coordnates is on you GPS, get there first i'll catch up, just go !" Sabrina advised the psychic cat to ran off to Saffront city and wait for her there.

Well people that's another chapter to our exciting story. Hope you guys like it, chapter 3 will make you begging for more. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's finally here people, the big twist that will make you beg for more has finally here. And from this chapter onward our story will be headed to a more suitable method of action. Well, R&R everybody.**

**Chapter 3 : The way to fight crime**

**It's had been three days driving for Mewtwo since he escape the airfield and took a shortcut to Saffront city and meet Sabrina there. Suddenly Sabrina call him by his ear piece "Mewtwo, where are you now ? I'm in front of Saffront city gym hope you make it here fast for something you like." she said just as he came in through the city gate and driving toward the gym. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! The tires sound as he pararelle parked the car with ease and without a single scratch that gave Sabrina an impress look on her face.**

**When he step out of the car with a charming manthly look that had caught Sabrina's eyes but she quickly snapped out of those emotion mooses and start to introduce Mewtwo to the gym, his and her room with a part time calm, part time nervous tones. Then the first thing Sabrina taught Mewtwo is that "Mewtwo if you are going to fight crimes, you can't fight like a man or like a pokemon. Why ? Because a pokemon will be tame and capture and a man is too easily to be bribe." then Mewtwo replile with a student like tone "Then what must i'll be ?" "A legend Mewtwo."**

**with that wisdom guidance complete, Mewtwo finally has the right way to fight crime and to take back revenge on team rocket. That night Mewtwo and Sabrina share a romantic slumber together and Sabrina stars to hugging Mewtwo then pull him closer to her warm, cozy body. **

**Day 1: Basic Krav Maga hand-to-hand combat**

**On a frozen lake in winter, Mewtwo and Sabrina are wearing black ninja like cloath, of course without masks. Sabrina and Mewtwo walk around each other and start to hitting each other with their fists. "You know how to fight 6 mens, i'll teach how to engage 600 mens." Sabrina taught Mewtwo as she gave him the feeling of been attack by 600 rocket grunts or elites or regular guards from multiple direction. "You must be more than just a master of martial art, you must be a wraith in their mind." Sabrina said as she taunt and hit Mewtwo as he attack, Mewtwo however didn't fell for the same trick twice. He fooled her into concentrated in attack him while he topple her over. **

**"Exellent, but you sacrifice a foothold for a killing stroke." then suddenly the ice starts to crack and broken up causes Mewtwo to fell into the cold water. Moments later when he got back up, he was in a VERY COLD mood when he shaking and shivering and he wrap his arms around his chest when Sabrina told him to "Rub your chest, your arms can take care of themselves."**

**2 days later : the balance practice**

**Mewtwo and Sabrina are practicing how to move on pillar while beeing attack, Mewtwo at first found some difficulty with this rather drastic lesson but found himself in a more relaxing mood when he cleared his mind and dodge everything that Sabrina throw at him.**

**2 years later : the final test**

**The already powerful psychic cat is now ready to take on team rocket, but first he must pass Sabrina's final test that will bring everything he learned and his mind and body will be push to the limits. "You are now ready my friend, take this dose of potion and breath in your worst nightmare, then take on me and your fear only then you are ready to fight crimes and injustice." then Mewtwo take his dose of nightmare toxin then start to fight sabrina and his enternal nightmare: the death of Amber. Mewtwo at first took some slice but then he finally he caught Sabrina from behind and finish the test.**

**Mewtwo starts to leave for Cerulean city and fight team rocket, but before he leave Sabrina took him by her side and sealed her lip with his while then secretly place a recording tape of phone calls that will let him know everything that will interest him like Jonathan guaranteed, then Mewtwo walks off with a blusing face because of that kiss from Sabrina.**

**Muwahahahahaha ! How was that for big suprise o'my fellow readers. chapter 4 will have more features than this one. So thank you ! **


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back and this time i'll put in some billionaire playboy flavor into our story and some sequences that you might remember and you will know everything about untold backstories in the pokemon movies and how Mewtwo has been created. Enjoy R and R!

Chapter 4: the birth of a legend

Mewtwo is still walking toward Cerulean city and then, suddenly he found out that there is a recording tape in his backpack and it readed "the truth for you". Mewtwo starts to listening to the tape that recorded the truth that has been hidden away from him and answer his curiosity that: how could Amber can still be alive at this time?

Mewtwo started to play the tape and it reveals everything "Amber Fuji, Sabrina? I was very shocked when i found out about the truth behind her death, the truth is that team rocket got their eyes on Dr Fuji amazing work and knowledge of genetics splicing. So they decided to stage an accident to his daughter, then use it as a leverage so they can convince him that if he works for them and helps them to create an enhance clone of Mew they will fund his research to clone his daughter, i tried to go undercover into the scientists team so i could dugging up some more info. I manage to found where he lives and sent sime of our boys from bio-chemical lab there to gather some DNA sample of her hair then make a successful clone of his daughter. They were successful but unfortunately that i couldn't inform him about his daughter clone because he died when his lab blow up to pieces by Mewtwo, i wish that i could do more. I manage to hide the girl away from those dispicaple creatures and fake an identity for her then put her under sleepers protection in Cerulean city and provided a body that stands in for the girl so as to put down any rumor among their line because they know if Amber is still alive that chainreaction will cause Mewtwo to switch side then blow up team rocket to pieces, but it's lucky that the psychic cat didge team rocket before my theory could come true. I need you to leave these informations to who is willing to destroy team rocket all the way through. Maybe someday, we'll take them out for good. Go find someone that could be a new recruit for the P.S.A.A and make me proud."

Mewtwo then couldn't believe it then his mind started to piecing things together: first Dr Fuji brilliant work of genetic splicing caught team rocket eyes then they decided to stage an accident to his daughter and use it as a leverage so they could convince him to create him, then the P.S.A.A clone his daughter for a convincing op so they could stop Project Mewtwo but failed, then the P.S.A.A hided Amber away for her own safety.

Just when Mewtwo starts to be fuel with hatred and the lust for revenge against his old master and team rocket, suddenly he saw a private jet on the road that is apparently: waitting for him to come by. Then an elderly man steps out of the jet and greeted Mewtwo with a warm welcome "Master Mewtwo, you have been gone for a long time." Mewtwo just shock at that little sentence, how could he, a pokemon been called like some billionaire playboy!

When he recovered his momentum, the elderly man said that Sabrina called him to pick up Mewtwo then headed for Cerulean city with him. Then Mewtwo boarded the jet with the elderly man who reveals himself to be Alfredo, a butler for hired. Mewtwo has been explained that after 20 years of hiding for him is also 20 years of hard changes for Cerulean city from a paradise for water type pokemons to a city of miseries, criminal and injustice and Amber is now the only D.A that could stands up to crimes that city is taking.

"As long as it takes to proof Cerulean's people that their city isn't belonged to the criminals and the corupts." Mewtwo states boldly as he ome the city of the one and only tomboyish mermaid that is now open up it's newly formed water system and the city itself has expanded out to the ocean harbors. When Mewtwo landed Alfredo drives him to a lavish mansion where "Mewtwo" had bought and the best part is that the mansion has been built directly above the Cerulean cave, the deepest and darkest cave in the world. When Mewtwo stepped inside, he was amazed by the building design and how he could create secret passages in to the cave and hide them in form of regular daily objects.

After the tour of the building Mewtwo decided to go down and explore the cave, he found out that the cave could withstand anything even an laser-guided bunker buster bomb, then Mewtwo took a liking to the cave and decided taht "This should be my new headquater." 2 hours later he follow Alfredo to a powerful and intelligence buisness man wearing a blue buisness shirt and a black jacket that name Blair. "Blair tech inc has been designing developing and produce any kind of appliances that can range from common daily house hold appliance all the way up to security and agency tech." Mr Blair explained to Mewtwo about his international multi-region company, then he show Mewtwo his gear for his recently declared war on crime: "The most basic thing for an agent is his or her suit, while your is that armor that we scavange from the headquater of team rocket that you blown up." Mewtwo just suprised about his suit, it's the armor that he wore back when he worked for Giovanni, but it has some minor alteration is that: instead of restraining his psychic power, the suit however could be used as a portable EMP device that could destroy anything that is electronic around him, the exposed flesh and meet of Mewtwo is now cover by bullet proof nanotubes that can generates a hudge ammout of streth for Mewtwo, the suit can also use cloaking ability of a Mew to be invisible, the gear on the is now flashbang, frag grenades, EMP grenades, remote mines, sticky camera.

Suddenly, an cover object that caught Mewtwo eyes "What's that?" Mewtwo asked "The Tumbler, ohhh you wouldn't be interested in that." the good Mr Blair warned him, but nonethless Mewtwo took it out for spin. At the test track Mewtwo and mr Blair were having a real hands on experience, when the strange vehicle and its capability finally got into Mewtwo's list of gears. When he got back home, Mewtwo starts to establish his secret hide out and built up his awesome arsennal of high-tech weaponry along with many other items, "Why bats _signore_(sir)"

"Bats frightened Amber and it's time for my opponents to share her dred." then Mewtwo throw the bat-like boomerang to wall with deadly precision.

**Well people that's it for today, but the next chapter will be more than just what you might be think of**, **so be prepare. R and R.**


	5. Chapter 5

It has come at last, the dawn of Mewtwo's war on criminalty syndicates, you'll be suprise for what i have came up for the past 8 month.

Chapter 5: The first paw-prints

It's been four days ever since Mewtwo came to Cerulean city, when he established his underground headquater underneath the mansion, Mewtwo came up with a crazy idea that can allow him to roam freely without drawing attention, by utilizing transformation ability of Latias, Mewtwo turn himself into a handsome man that bared the resemblings to a middle-age Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile, at the city old and rotten part a deadly conversation is taking place, "So, do you have the cargo?" said a man wearing a brown and expensive jacket with an yellowish shirt, his name is Dr Namba. A so called psychologist who's actually a team rocket scientist who's now at his mid 60s , "**Da**(yes), my men wouldn't let you down. So, how is the work at the D.A office?" said a man in a fabulous and not to mention lavish cloathin, his name is Dimitri, a local mob boss who bough and control half of the city. "listen here, your efforts of getting your boys out of county is risking our operation, and he is coming to town." "He's coming to my city? He he he he, no problem about that, once he gets here he'll found out that his entire operation is acording to plan." Dmitri said in a calm voice like he knows what he's doing, but dr Namba is showing sign of his hot-temper:"Look, i'm having a problem with a cute D.A girl here and she's going to uncover everything soon." but Dmitri replie with another calm tone "**Nyet problemo**(no problem) i'll buy her off." "Not this one!" "**Da**(yes) idealist i can see, my men will take care of that, once she is out of the way this whole thing will go unnotice."

However, irronicly a hooded figure outside of the bar has overherd the whole thing including the point of drugs shipment, the next night,Dmitri and a corrupted cop named Nick, are at a cold dark harbor with loads of drugs shipment hide inside cute and fluffy bunearies dolls. "Gotta said Nick, this is so much more privacy than any other assigment we'll ever get and most of all a good pier is always a good place for import." meanwhile a lone rocket grunt moved into a dark container section while Dmitri and Nick discussing their buisness in their limo. Suddenly the lone grunt got ambush by an invisible "object", then another two move the same spot where their partner died, but as they moving along the path, the light bulbs behind them starts to be destroy, then they found out how the heck did the lights been destroy: by a bat-like boomerang.

Suddenly, one of the grunt shouts "What the hell is that!" then the two got ambush by a creature in dark armor, one of them run into a confusing maze of container then he shouts again "Where are you!" the creature creep right behind him and answer "Here." then the creature proceed on to the main deal: discrupt the drugs deal. The creature swoop down from a container then utilizing Krav Maga hand-to-hand combat and swiftly take out every thugs at the pier, meanwhile Nick ran away in fear and left his partner for an uncomfortable experience "What the hell are you?" Dmitri asked in a scared voice, suddenly the strange thing broke open the roof of the limo then drag both the mob boss out "I'm your worst nightmare." Dmitri faneted away in terror then that thing tied him onto a spotlight. Meanwhile, in a train carrying the young but brave district attorney Amber Fuji, the train stop at a local station then she steps outside back her apartment, but then two thugs jumped out of their seats and ran after her for elimanation. When they corned Amber and planed to gut her belly, but ran away in terror by the presence of a dark vigilant. Amber at first feel a little bit scardy but manage to pull herself together, "Dmitri sent them to kill you." the figure said in a familiar voice. "Why?" Amber replie for she wanted answer, "Because you rattle his buisness." the figure replie with a sure and determine voice "Who are you?" "Someone like you, someone who rattle his dirty buisness."

Meanwhile, the police of Cerulean PD arrive at the pier to check on the crime scene, what they found is stagering evidence of Dmitri is a crime boss and he is sailing drugs into the city. "This is unacceptable, no one is allow to take the law into their own hands, not in my sin city. Now i don't care who are or is this/these guys are, whether their some rival gang, salvation army or guardian angel, i don't care just get them off the street off the frontpage now and fast."

the commisioner is com Johanson, a brave and hard cop who will stop at nothing to get his criminal, the other police even the famous officer Jenny rejected his words for thinking that he might be jealous of the vigilant good deeds. "They said it was just one guy or a pokemon freako." but the commisioner states clearly "It was just some billionaire in a custom you hear!". The police seems to be embark upon a full scale war both in crime and the new vigilant.

**Well people that's another successful night for our dark knight, the next chapter will tell you know about Mewtwo's ordinary daily social or double life, plus some suprises too.**


	6. Chapter 6

This is chapter 6, and tonight we have our self a guest star and it's nonother than Mew herself. I think Mew is a girl please don't be offended.

Chapter 6: the price for leading a double life

After a hard night of crime fighting, Mewtwo return to his hudge cul-de-sac where he could get himself a goodnight sleep. But little does he know that a pinkish little cat-like lifeform is soarting through the night-stary sky. It's name is Mew, Mewtwo's mother, since she posses a DNA sample that could create him. While flying, she smell a familliar sense, "Can it be true,...?" she fly to where the smell is coming from, when she found the mansion with Mewtwo is sleeping in his bedroom. "Ohhh, he is so cute when he sleeping like a baby." then she sneake into the bedroom and steathly crawl upto the bed then shack with Mewtwo while he doesn't know.

The next morning, Alfredo pull the curtain open and woke up the two sleeping cat, "What are you doing here Mew?" Mewtwo was stunned by the scene that he is seeing, Mew shack with him all night long. "So much for cats are nocturnal, take a look at your performing last night." said Alfredo as he handed Mewtwo a newspaper with an article that rated even higher than American idol. "This is a good start Alfredo, theartric, fears, are a good start." Mewtwo replie to Alfredo as he read the article that everybody has been looking at for the past minutes. "What start Two honey?" Mew asked her son about what he is upto "I hope you're not in for a double life or something, because that will destroy your life." Mew said naivly, but she doesn't know that her son is already a vigilant and he is having a big plan for revenge. "Mew stop calling me like i'm your son, i'm a grow up mature pokemon and you didn't pregant me." Mewtwo answer angrily as he hated the way she treat him like he is a 5 years-old-boy and coudn't decided what to do in his life.

"Since you started to fake your ID as a billionaire pokemon everybody will starts to think about what billionaires always do." Alfredo reminded Mewtwo that he must and always act like a billionaire pokemon and he must keep the sighs of unatural social life to a minium "And if those are the first of many injuries to come _signore_(sir) i suggest that you find a reasonable excuse." but Mew at that moment starts to suspecting her son, but she tried to keep that thought away, but she just couldn't do it, "Alright Two honey, you better starts to tell me the truth or i'll grouded you, literaly." Mew demanded the truth from her son when she heard all about the excuses, the fake ID, the good start.

"Okay Mew.." Mewtwo said but beeing interupted by... "Called me mother!" Mew corrected her son mistake "I'm right now working with a secret agency called the P.S.A.A, and they wanted me to uncover a secret plot of team rocket and destroy them along with their plot. The plot that team rockey had is also a threat to a girl that i love when was just in a test tube, when i found out that she is still alive and is currently living in this city but if team rocket deploy their plan in this city they would most likely hurt her or even threaten her live. So i couldn't stand and watch, i have to save the women i love." Mewtwo said everything that he knows, mostly the main part of the whole thing.

But Mew, is an over loving mother and she can't stand the truth that she is hearing, "Mewtwo,... i can't say anything else but... you're grounded young-mon! The human are tricking you so they could use you for their purposes, and now it's worst than i thought, you're in love with a human girl. I can't let you go outside anymore eversince you ran away from me while i was sleepping." Mew scolded her son with every word she could came up, but that didn't stop him. That night Mewtwo ran off in his Mustang to a hotel while his mother is crying in her room. There, he hold a lavish party and talk to Jessie and James, since the trio been throw out of team rocket due to their non-stop failuer and incompetence. But back at the mansion Mew is preparing to punish her son for running away and party at night. When Mewtwo walk out to his car, suddenly a girl walk by and caught his eyes,it's Amber Fuji ! But it's seems like she is now a grown up 24 years old DA, but she couldn't forget about Mewtwo, "Mewtwo! Oh i missed you so much! When i heard you came here i realise there is hope for the people of this city." then the two hugged each other, a human and a pokemon something that will gone out of the question for Mew.

When Mewtwo heard that Lucius got intel about where team rocket is experimenting weapons in Cerulean city by Sabrina's phonecall, Mewtwo said goobye to his love and kissed Amber on her forehead than ran to the local fair where Lucius is waiting for him.

**that's that people, and i got good news for you guys too! Last night at 23:00 local time i had came up with a brand new idea, a story that act as the prequel to this one here. So that's mean the two story will fill in any hole and missing link in each story lines. **


	7. Chapter 7

This is chapter 7 of the current story, i just talked to Micheal Ironside for the voice acting of Mewtwo in the next pokemon movie since the popularity of Mewtwo is just too high to be true.

Chapter 7: the lab and an invitation of fate

Mewtwo just got to the local fair where mr Blair is waiting for him in a local office.

"All right, listen up, i just found out an old abandoned warehouse that got trucks carrying suspicious items into that building you better check it out, oh and one last thing i have uploaded a schematic of the wair house into your HUD so you could nav your way around the building now there is a high probability that the rocket might be experimenting a weapon that just have the ability that could vaporize an entire water supply line for the city because Cerulean city have sea access and the whole town water supply line are laced and that's mean you could even dumb any kind of liquid posion in it. Now team rocket is experimenting some sort of gas that could create panic on a wide-scale and it could took the form liquid that's mean..." Blair been interupted by Mewtwo because he know the conclusion is "They could pour the panic posion into the city's water supply line." Blair add up "Bingo! So go get'em."

Then when he go outside Mewtwo found that the fair has been empty by armed men, he instanly know that those men are rocket grunts in disguise to fool the local people that there is gas leak in the area. Mewtwo fight his way out of the fair to his tumbler in cloak mode. At the entrance of the fair the rocket grunts are putting up a fierce fight with automatic weapons, Mewtwo gave them all he got with a MP5-N and he kill every single one of them before he ran to the tumbler.

" When Mewtwo came to me for helped i wasn't gonna said no. He is always more than a lone wolf-type even though he's more like a cat than his personality and he just needed some reminder on the way about the value of sticking ya neck out, when he found his way into that lab, he didn't mind about who just ran in or the building got loads of back doors, he only needed one way in."

Blair, during interogation

It was near midnight at about 10PM when Mewtwo reached the old abandon warehouse that's now serves as team rocket's new weapons developing lab, first he kill a guard by hand-to-hand kill, then climb onto the pipelines into the building water supply section, then Mewtwo move near a security booth then perform a death from above act combined with a mark and execute on the remaining guards. Then Mewtwo access the security cameras and spy on the section where team rocket are developing the secret weapon. After some moment of searching, he finally found the location at a dark section near the security booth, Mewtwo then head off to the the weapon test site, Mewtwo first activate an EMP device that stunned all the rocket's grunts then take them all down by 4 headshots, he then talk to the worker "Tell me something i should know about what'cha doing?" then the remaining worker answer "We're working on a vaporize weapon, one that could vaporize all water supply pretty useful in desert warfare." Mewtwo then asked him about who is in charge of the facility "Who's in charge here?" the remaining worker answer "Mr Dobs, my boss he's the only one who hold all the information about this whole project and the weapon that is beeing developing."

Then Mewtwo enter the evelevator and headed upstair then headed to Dob's office, Mewtwo battle his way through some level before reach the computer that contained the information. While Mewtwo assaulting his way up Amber call him "Mewtwo listen, i don't know if you could hear this but i hope you could go to the prom at the city fair tomorrow night, maybe we could spent time together, see you there." with taht invitation that motivate him to get his assigment done on the double. When Mewtwo is uploading the datafiles from the computer he kill all 25 grunt and securities enter the room. Before escape to the tumbler Mewtwo activate his last EMP device into the building power grid that causes the whole building electronics equipment went down and sent the lab into a black out and also accidently set mr Dobs a blaze, literaly leaving his corpse like a burnout BBQ.


	8. Chapter 8

IT's been a while now has it? My Windows juts have a make over and i just past my final exams at shcool so i have to delayed everything but now it's all back on track and here is chapter 8

Chapter 8: The plot unfold

"Mewtwo decided to make a dash toward the city's asylum, when he heard that the mob boss that he napped the other day just banged up in there, he knew there was something was fishy that a criminal like Dmitri who have no history of mental illness can't just ended up in an asylum like that. At the same time Amber was going to find that why is her villian isn't in state county so weird and without any kind authorization either from her or the judge."

Blair during his interogation

At the Alcatraz asylum of Cerulean city, Amber have just arrive to inspect her criminal who is now a "patien"  
>at the asylum which is declaired by Dr Namba. Amber argue with the old doctor that why is all of her criminal just ended up in the asylum instead of a state county. Dr Namba explain that "All of your criminal when looked into them it seems like every one of them just keep screaming and mumbling in their mouth about their worst nightmare."<br>but Amber didn't fell for that explanation easily, so she asked "I want to know what are you doing with all of mind criminals here in this nut house right now!" Amber scolded the doctor since he is clearly hiding something big and fishy. Dr Namba then replie "Okay if you insist than i'll take you to my little secret." then he took Amber to the basement of the building where Amber found out that every criminals she caught in the past are all here and they're experimenting some sort of potion in liquid form and they are pouring those liquid into the city's water systems.

"You should try one for yourself, to clear your mind." said the evil scientist Amber than run for her life and try to inform the city's C.P.D but doctor Namba druged her with his fear toxin and leave her to her fate. But unknowingly for the evil scientis and his gang that a predator that name Mewtwo is stalking them, listening to their every words and preying their every move. Dr Namba inform his men "It's here." one of thugs asked "Who Doc?"  
>then Dr answer "The dark knight." then Mewtwo swoop down and kill every thugs with a deadly mind crushing psychic attack then he drug Namba with his own fear toxin "Can't handle your own medicine doc?" said Mewtwo. Then starts to interogate his victim great brutality. "You really pissed me off, now tell me, what the f did you just do to her?"<br>then Dr Namba replie "Said please" but Mewtwo have no time for that so bash Namba then puch him into the wall, then he asked again "What the hell did you just do to her?" Namba answer "Okay i just drugged her with my toxin! Argh. In another hour or two she'll be dead due to heavy mental illness." Mewtwo when hear that just grow into full hatred then he puch and kick Namba with full force then snapped Namba's neck.

Then Mewtwo take Amber out of the prison then headed out to his mansion where he has the antidote, but the police of Cerulean city have the building surrounded. Officer Jenny decided that she should go into the asylum to find out what's happening in their. But she got trapped by Mewtwo, when he placed a simple cable then when she step into it it will pull her up to his place. It work as intended when officer Jenny just got herself a long explain to her the situation and Amber's condition while the the elite Rainbow six storm the building. Mewtwo then pull out a device which work like a homing beacon, he activated the device then it starts to called in bats that overrun the polices and Rainbow six's bravo team while officer Jenny make haste to the alley beside the asylum. Mewtwo on the other hand have got their before her when he marked the location of the lab at the basement then teleport out to the alley.

Mewtwo asked "How is he?" officer Jenny tell him "She's fading i have to take my car." but Mewtwo has other plan that he took Amber into his tumbler then headed out of the alley then run toward the mansion's cave. The police chase him down just to find out who is driving the vehicle and secure the DA, unfortunately for the cop, they didn't trained for to chase a vehicle that just too "special" like the tumbler. First Mewtwo drives up to a garage where make fast detour when he drive the tumbler onto rooftops then drive aparrently unoppose, the police then decided to make road blocks but unable to stop Mewtwo when he dissapear along with the vehicle then run to the Cerulean cave.

When he got back home, he injects Amber with his antidote with some luck he could save her live, for him she was just too important to his life, if he pull this one off, he's gonna married her.

That's another chapter, i hope that would get us back on track and also on time for the prequel of this story.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back and this is chapter 9, plus we got a lot of suprises for our psychic cat and he will learn how to win a women heart in this one ha ha!

Chapter 9: Mewtwo's first birthday party

"After fun and games at the asylum and on the highway, Mewtwo ran back home and give Amber a dose of his antidote he was worrying sick at that moment praying and hoping that she could come through that nightmarish hallucation. While upstair, Mew and Alfredo were preparing a birthday party for Mewtwo they hope to cheer him up with that little celebration but...well he wasn't that kind of party cat not one bit." Blair during interrogation.

Mewtwo after returning from his chase on the highway, he gave Amber an antidote and then waited for the antidote to take effect, for a moment Amber is awaking from her terrorfied illousion, she look around and she can only see bat flying around but a voice shook her to where it came from,"Are you alright?" Mewtwo asked in a soft voice for he care about her like Sam Fisher's daughter, Sarah. Amber couldn't said anything but to stair at the strange looking creature in a robotic armor. She then reply to him "I'm find now and thank you for saving me." then Mewtwo gave her the antidote so she could bring one to officer Jenny and one for mass production but before leaving, he gave her a dose of sleepy drugs then ask Alfredo to drive her home. Alfredo then bring Amber upstair for driving her home.

But deep in Mewtwo, he feel very concern about letting her go back into the sin city like that, but all he can do now is to pray that Amber meet officer Jenny and gave officer Jenny the nformation as well as the injector of the antidote. Now he has to prepare for his first birthday party, "Mom, why are you organizing a birthday party even at this very inconvenient time ?" Mewtwo asked his mother Mew about her ability to organize parties even at the most dangerous time, "Two honey, i'm just want to cheer you up, that's all. Beside, you never had a birthday party before in your whole lifelong and i rethinked about the things i said before it's kinda dumb and you're too old for that kind of punishment." Mew replied with a very calm and happy voice like a kind and understanding mother the one that she should be!

Mewtwo couldn't do anything else but to except the party and have a little relaxing moment, hours latter, the party starts to kick off and there's cazillion guests in which Mewtwo have never seen before. When he strowe around and read their minds, "It seems like they are all from the P.S.A.A. They must be here to inspect me, since Sabrina did inform them about me." Mewtwo comment about how everybody in the party are the P.S.A.A then he met Sabrina dress in her evening outfit. She wore a black dress with a African-style love neckclace. "She is so beautiful tonigh."  
>he thought to himself. While he is trapping in his love meuse, Sabrina was walking close up to his chin then she wrapped her hands around his waist.<p>

"Wha...What are you doing?" he demanded to know but Sabrina was stroking his back gently, cause him to calm down then he starts to listening to her explanation, "These people here are from the P.S.A.A, they are here to judge on how you fight crime, so don't worry." she explaine to Mewtwo then she kiss him on his cheek. He froze in the middle of the room due to this sudden attraction toward Sabrina. But a voice cut him out of his dreaming. "Office romance is highly forbiding but this is a strange situation." it was Dr Fuji! He was though to be dead when Mewtwo blew up the lab but he survive by hiding underneath a hudge metal wall that shielded him. Four years later he joined the P.S.A.A when he heard about his clone daughter is still alive and unharm.

Mew then fly over and asked Mewtwo if Dr Fuji was the man who created him and his relationship between her son and Sabrina. But Mewtwo try not to answer it but he couldn't hold back but to explain things out to her, "Sabrina and have just met each other and we don't know much about each other." but then one of the agent of the P.S.A.A ran up from the cave with a panicking look on his face. He inform everybody that the city is mobilizing every police officer that they have into the old quater of the city. Mewtwo then ran to the cave and the party was cut short, the other agent then look what their specialists have uncover. It was at that faithful moment that marks the end of team rocket.

To be continue.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The final act of vendetta

"Right about then things starts to getting complicated, for some reason Amber was getting sucspicious about Namba's work and about team rocket's excistence. Just when the cops starts to prepare for the worst thing that can ever happen in the old quater. Mewtwo asked me if I could help him to hit two targets at the same time , I wasn't gonna said no. Mewtwo wanted to stop the train that team rocket will use to spread fear while he takeout all of their top heads. It was pure heroism at its best, at its best."

Blair during interrogation

Mewtwo had just put on his suit and starts off the tumbler and headed toward the old quarter, the police of C.P.D are evacuating civiliant and prepare a premimiter to contain any kind of trouble that might happen. Amber sneak through the polices into the old quater where she found officer Jenny, "Officer Jenny, I got this for you. It's the antidote for poison that Namba had been storaging. Inject this stuff into your bloodvein and it should stop the effect of the poison." Cried Amber as she try convince officer Jenny about the valuable of Mewtwo's antidote. "Okay, but I'll pray I won't have to use it." Said Jenny then the female police call a regular officer to evac Amber out of the old quater . Then a S.W.A.T truck arrived with grunts and elites of team rocket and out came Giovanni along with Madam Boss. "It's time we start our reign of glory, and the first word we're about to said is CHAOS." Said Giovanni as he start the weapon that could vaporize all water that have been contaminated with Namba's poison. The weapon turn the entire old quater into chaos with a toxic air that put every police and riot shielder incopacited but officer Jenny use the antidote that she had to protect herself.

Then just when all hopes are about to lost, a black vehicle jump from one side of the river bank to the other while officer Jenny is arguing with the commissioner about reinforcement . Suddenly the black vehicle crashing behind Jenny and out came Mewtwo in his suit. Mewtwo then tell Jenny that he need her to take the Tumbler and drive Amber out of the chaos zone while then he take good care of team rocket's water vaporizeinator along with Madam Boss. While then Amber was under siege by criminal who have the grudge to kill her for throwed them into the asylum. Suddenly Mewtwo swoops out of nowhere and takedown the criminals one by one. Then Mewtwo take a moment with Amber "It's not who iam underneath but it's what I do that define me." Said Mewtwo as he swoop away to stop Madam Boss, "Mewtwo ?" Amber question as she was getting suspicious about the same creature that save her twice. Then officer Jenny drive the tumbler to Amber and bring the young and head strong D.A out of the danger zone. Meanwhile, Mewtwo attack Madam Boss' rocket elites and climb aboard the train that she use to bring her weapon and cause massive chaos.

"Blair, are you up?" asked Mewtwo, "I'm up and ready Mewtwo what do ya have?" asked Blair, "All right I need you to blown up the rail way track as soon as possible you got it." Said Mewtwo as he order Blair to help him out and finish off every part of team rocket plot.

Then Mewtwo breaks into the train and battle Madam Boss, much to his surprise, Madam Boss seems to have Ninjitsu, but that prove little to be a major threat to a psychic wielded cat with a taste of destruction. Then Mewtwo punch and kicked her in the face, then took the oppurtounity and plant a small marble bomb on the device, while then Blair using his helicopter to blow up the railway ahead of train. Then Mewtwo leave with a gift to the one person who order his creation, "I don't have to kill you and I don't have to save you." Mewtwo departed words when he jump away and the train fall down to the street and blows up with Madam Boss inside it. Then Mewtwo teleported to Giovanni where he mercilessly kill all the rocket elites then torture his old boss. First Mewtwo punch Giovanni 's stomach then asked him "Why did you have to kill Amber ?" asked the psychic cat. "Still don't get it don't you, Amber didn't matter It was just a bluff to convince the good doc to work for me without hesitation or any emotion getting to his way." When Mewtwo heard that he enrage by Giovanni cruelty "You son of fucker, you cost me twenty two years that I thought the girl that I love die." Then Mewtwo raise his pistol up and pull the trigger. That took away Giovanni 's life for good.

Please read and review people anyway you want, just give reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back and I'm gonna wrap this whole thing up right here and now people so we can read the prequel

Chapter 11: A life of dignity

It's been hours ever since Mewtwo beaten up team rocket and assasinated their two bosses, all the hopes for him to go home and celebrated his work with all the joy and happiness suddenly just disappear. For Mewtwo now have strained his strength, he crashed to the ground with his mouth is choking out blood the PSAA wasted no time in rescuing Mewtwo when their agents burst into room where Mewtwo and Giovanni are lying. Then the psychic cat like pokemon can only see blind bright light and blurring of his surroundding. Sabrina on the other hand, is rushing toward the poke center with Amber when the two girl receive news about Mewtwo is in the poke center and is incapacitated. The PSAA medical team are racing with the clock to save Mewtwo's life. While then nurse Joy outside is trying her best to comfort Amber and Sabrina since the two girl are too emotional to bare the tragic news that their hero is now in the poke center and in at the most dangerous part of his life. Hours later, the chief of the medical team step out of his surgery room "We have good news and bad news, which one will you want to know first?"

"The bad news!" the two girls shouted wanted toknow what will happen to their beloved pokemon.

"The bad news is that he will be in the pokemon center for a long time due to the strained that he put on his psychic power. The good news is that he's still alive." The medical chief gave out a comforting news about Mewtwo's condition and status. Amber and Sabrina finally take a breath of relieve when they heard about the situation that they wanted to hear. Nurse Joy and the recently arrived professor Oak rush toward the medics where Mewtwo is. When they got inside they were shocked with the pokemon's body structure which like a morth between human and a Mew. Professor Oak was stunned with Mewtwo shape and psychotic level is beyond anything he ever imagined. When Mewtwo open up his eyes, he found himself surrounded by PSAA medics and along the fame professor Oak who is a lab rat and is highly fond with pokemons. Mewtwo then couldn't said a single word when his supposingly secret identity and exsistence was highly classified and is kept secret for more than twenty years. But professor Oak spend all his time to study Mewtwo while having his lab rat habit ran amoc, meanwhile Mewtwo is recovering in the poke center, a few months later Mewtwo is already fully recovered with a much faster speed than the medics anticipated. Mewtwo headed back to his mansion and asked Amber could ever live with him. Amber was been waiting for this moment for a long time. She gave Mewtwo a hug and Mewtwo purr his back into her legs. A few more months later Mewtwo and Amber secretly married at a hidden location. Then they lived happily with each other for the rest of their life.

"Mewtwo said that he and Amber are gonna take sometime to catch up to each other. And you know what he said before we got hung up, he said 'Mr Blair without you, I couldn't have this life of dignity, you're like the greatest friend I could ever have in my life'." Blair during his interrogation, then an explosion rip through the base and rockets rush out to handle with an surprise attack of the PSAA. "Oh yeah just like that, just like that." Mr Blair said calmly like he anticipated that a surprise attack like this could happen any time.

Well I'm done with this story and I'm gonna be MIA for the time being for figuring out the next one so in the meantime read and review this one please.


End file.
